Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollable display device having a flexible display panel rolled or unrolled as needed.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display device is an appliance for forming an image. Examples of the display device may include a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light-emitting display device.
In order to improve portability and spatial utility, the display device may include a flexible display panel. A rollable display device is a display device having a flexible display panel wound around, for example, on a roller or unrolled from the roller in response to a user request. For example, the rollable display device may include a body having a main roller, a flexible display panel wound around the main roller, and two link assemblies for unrolling the flexible display panel. The two link assemblies may be located on the left and right sides of the flexible display panel.
However, in the rollable display device described above, when the two link assemblies are not operated synchronously, the flexible display panel may be momentarily tilted while being rolled or unrolled. When the flexible display panel is tilted during its rolling or unrolling operation, the edge of the flexible display panel may collide with the body in which the flexible display panel is accommodated, which may cause damage to the flexible display panel and/or break the body.